


Coming Home

by aces_low



Series: drabbles and ish [14]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: Gene comes home after a hard day at work.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddieaddam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieaddam/gifts).



> Written for Maddie, and posted here cause she told me to. ha

Gene fumbles with his key, trying to fit it into the lock for a good minute before he realizes he’s using the wrong one. He huffs and curses as he tries to find the right one in the darkened hallway, he really needs to talk to the landlord to see about getting the light changed.

His hands shake, from low blood sugar as well as just a bone deep exhaustion that settled in a few hours ago. 

He’d lost a patient tonight. It happens. It’s happened before, and it’ll happen again. That doesn’t mean Gene will ever be used to it.

Finally, when Gene is just about to give up and set up camp in front of the door for the night, he slips the right key in and turns the lock over. 

He’d been expecting it to be dark and silent when he opened the door, since it’s nearly one o’clock in the morning. 

Instead, the kitchen is lit up, with sounds of laughter and the familiar tune of a pop song that Babe enjoys - though Gene can never remember the name of it - reverberating through the tiny apartment, he’s surprised he hadn’t heard it outside.

His steps feel lighter than before as he makes his way through the living room to the kitchen. Leaning against the doorway he watches as Babe and Ralph dance around the cramped kitchen, laughing and attempting to fight for who gets to hold onto who.

A warmth spreads in his chest, quickly shooting through his veins to settle all throughout his body, and he grins as he watches his boyfriends for the few seconds he can before Babe spots him.

“Gene, you’re home!” Babe exclaims, holding onto Ralph as he spins his way across the kitchen. 

Babe lets go of Ralph just in time for Ralph to grab onto Gene and plant a quick ‘hello’ kiss on his lips. Gene grins and lets Ralph pull him into the kitchen.

“What are you two still doing up?” Gene asks, kissing Babe on the cheek, and slipping an arm around his back.

“We thought we’d make you some dinner,” Ralph explains, going back to the pot on the stove they’d abandoned for dancing.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Gene says, letting Babe gently sway them back and forth, still clearly caught up in the music around him.

Ralph scoffs and rolls his eyes but just keeps working at the stove.

“Of course we did, you had a shitty day at work. What kind of boyfriends would we be if we didn’t make you your favorite comfort foods?” Babe says, slowly leading Gene to sit at the small table they have wedged into the corner of the kitchen.

“And if you wanted to talk,” Ralph adds, setting Gene’s plate down in front of him and kissing the top of his head before sitting down next to him, “we wanted to be up and ready to listen.”

Gene feels that warmth again, nearly bubbling up to the surface, and he has to take a few breaths to stop himself from getting overwhelmed, once again, by how lucky his is to be loved by these two men. 

He takes one of their hands in each of his, squeezing as tight as he can. 

“Right now, this is all I need.”


End file.
